


Lonely Night B100s

by hamifihekrix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Sadstuck, just guys being dudes, latenight cereal chomping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamifihekrix/pseuds/hamifihekrix
Summary: Karkat awakes at an ungodly hour in the night to find Equius, who wants to eat cereal with him, waking him up.





	Lonely Night B100s

EQUIUS: D - > Karkat  
EQUIUS: D - > Karkat wake up  
EQUIUS: D - > Karkat, I would appreciate it if you listened to my intructions  
KARKAT: UGHHHHH JESUS CHRIST...  
KARKAT: EQUIUS???  
KARKAT: IS THAT YOU???????  
EQUIUS: D - > Yes  
KARKAT: BULGENIBBLING FUCK, WHAT TIME IS IT  
EQUIUS: D - > According to your time measurer  
EQUIUS: D - > It is four in the night  
KARKAT: THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WAKING ME UP????  
EQUIUS: D - > I wished to eat cereal with you  
KARKAT: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
EQUIUS: D - > Please  
KARKAT: FINE, OKAY.  
KARKAT: IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO BE ABLE TO GO BACK TO SLEEP ANYWAY.  


Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and *SOMEONE* has just interupted your beauty sleep.  
You groggily turn on the lamp that sits next to your bed, and try to rub your eyes into a state of permenant openness, but you struggle to succeed.  
You gesture towards the door, and let him lead you out. It's a little degrading but you honestly could not give a fuck right now.  
You grab out a box of your favorite cereal, but you assume that Equius has... a slightly different taste in cereal than you would, to say the least. 

KARKAT: WHAT KIND OF CEREAL DO YOU WANT?  
EQUIUS: D - > Whatever is fine  
EQUIUS: D - > It doesn't matter too much  
KARKAT: ARE YOU SURE?????  
EQUIUS: D - > Yes  
KARKAT: I'LL JUST POUR YOU A BOWL OF WHAT I'M HAVING, THEN.  


You didn't think that this is something that you'd actually think, but you're concerned for Equius. He doesn't feel like his normal self. He hasn't made you uncomfortable at all since he woke you up.

KARKAT: SO WHY ARE YOU ACTUALLY HERE??  
EQUIUS: D - > I don't know what you mean  
KARKAT: YOU'RE ACTING REALLY WEIRD AND IT'S SUPER OBVIOUS THAT YOU DIDN'T COME HERE JUST TO EAT FUCKING CEREAL.  
KARKAT: SOMETHING'S UP AND I'D LIKE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT IT IS.  
EQUIUS: D - > I'm surprised you caught on  
EQUIUS: D - > Maybe you know me better than I thought  
KARKAT: YES, YES, I GET IT. NOW TELL ME YOUR PROBLEMS.  
EQUIUS: D - > Nepeta has been out for a few days roleplaying with Terezi, and I haven't seen her in a couple of days  
EQUIUS: D - > I wouldn't usually bestow this secret upon anyone udder than her  
EQUIUS: D - > But it's different right now  
EQUIUS: D - > So I'll tell you  
EQUIUS: But I need your word that you won't tell anyone  
KARKAT: YOU HAVE MY WORD.  
EQUIUS: D - > I...  
KARKAT: OH GOD HERE IT COMES  
EQUIUS: D - > I get nightmares  
EQUIUS: D - > Very frequently  
EQUIUS: D - > Nepeta is usually there when I wake up  
EQUIUS: D - > But right now  
EQUIUS: D - > She isn't  
EQUIUS: D - > You're the only other troll I trust, Karkat  
KARKAT: OH EQUIUS...  
KARKAT: I'M SORRY.  
KARKAT: IF I'D KNOWN I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO AGGRESSIVE.  
KARKAT: BUT I SUPPOSE THAT'S ALWAYS MY EXCUSE. HA.  
EQUIUS: D - > Karkat, it's okay  
EQUIUS: Upon entering your hive, I was not e%pecting tranqulity  
KARKAT: HAHA, I SUPPOSE NOT.  
KARKAT: EQUIUS, LISTEN...  
KARKAT: FEEL FREE TO SLEEP OVER HERE WHENEVER YOU NEED TO, OK?  
EQUIUS: D - > I'll keep that in mind  


He smiles at you. This warms your heart, somehow.

KARKAT: SO UH.....  
KARKAT: DO YOU WANNA WATCH A MOVIE OR SOMETHING???  
EQUIUS: D - > That sounds good  
KARKAT: I HAVE, WHAT SOME WOULD CALL, THE BEST TASTE IN MOVIE EVER, SO DON'T WORRY. WE'LL FIND SOMETHING.  
KARKAT: LET'S GO HAVE A LOOK AT MY COLLECTION...

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is a short little thing i wrote for [plaz!](https://twitter.com/plazynoodles)  
if you'd like to find my account, you can find my twitter [here!!](https://twitter.com/hamifihekrix)


End file.
